rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
The Clan Wars
About "The Clan Wars This is follows after the story from "True Loves Bond". This story RP that Onup and Y-Tiger(AKA Baine the Hedgehog) are working on for there character Kyros (belong to Onup), Krissi (belong to Y-Tiger) and there wonderfull kids ^_^ Aidan (Belong to both of us) and Amira (Belong to both of us). The Clan Wars A nice sunny day, Aidas was playing with his little sister Amira in the woods. Kyros was training else where while Krissi was cooking for the family. Aidan: What should we play next? Amira: Oh! Could we maybe play Hide and seek? *Her tail wags happily.* Amira: Ok ^_^ You hide while i seek Amira: Okay! Cover your eyes Oni-chan! *She giggles, spinning a little before running off deeper into the woods* Aidan:*Covers his eyes* 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 Ready or not here i come ^_^ *walks around* Amira:*hiding under a uprooted tree deep in the woods* Aidan: I'll find You ^_^ *looking around* Kyros(?):*walking around* Amira:*hiding, but spots kyros* ? Kyros(?): *walks around* Amira Aidan we have to go Aidan:Sis where are you? *looking for Amira* Amira: *Runs up to Aidan, pulling on Aidan sleevee*Oni-chan, Papa is calling for us! Aidan: I thought he was training, ^_^ Let go I'll race you *runs to Kyros(?)* Amira: *runs to Kyros(?)* Kyros(?):*smiles seeing Amira and Kyros* We have to take an unsuspected trip Amira: Okay papa ^^ *tail wags* Aidan: Coming ^^ Kyros(?):Momy's waiting for use ^^ took Aidan and Amira away some at the mean time the real Kyrose return home from training Kyros: I'm home Krissi: *Seem very concern* Welcome back, Dear. But, I can't find the children... Kyros: I'll go look for them *opens the door* I'll be back Krissi: Be careful, Kyros... Kyros:*nods before leaving* Missing created shadow clone to help look for Aidan and Amire. He was able to pick up the sense off three people. One of them was Aidan the other was Amira but the third was strangely familiar, He fallowed the sent until it leads trail went cold. He found a note with the same strange sent, after reading it he ran strait home Kyros: Krissi the children was kidnapped!! Krissi:*gasps* no! Kyros: They left a not, It said they aim to destroy your clan because you married me.*clutches his fist in anger* We have to go back to Greece. Krissi: Agree! and Krissi packed and travailed to Greece to find out who kidnap there children and why Kyros: We should speak to your father. Krissi: Agree, Tyone may know something aout what is going on... Kyrose: He might even know who's the leader of the clan who kidnap Aidan and Amira. Krissi:Agree. *she nodded* and Krissi whent to talk to Tyone about the kidnapers Kyros: Anything you can tell use Tyone: Hm... *thinking*Only one I think would do such a thing is a female who control a clan. A charming vampire who doesn't want her hands dirty... Her name escapes me through... It started with an X through... Krissi:*Concern.* Kyros: Whoever the leader is going to pay. Do you know where clan bass might be? Tyone: Sadly, no. This Clan is far too unknowning for me to know... Krissi: That's not good... Kyros: We have to wait for them to come to use beside they did indeed us here in the first place. Tyone: Seem so, which is what I fear the worse... An enemy you may not see, but an enemy that may be near. I believe that is how your children been carry away; an image of someone they knew too well to tell the differences of the real from the false. Young ones minds don't think they'll be take away... I only hope they are safe.... Krissi: Father, now your speaking in rhymes... Tyone: I am sorry, I am just... Nervous... Kyros: Tomorrow we should ask around they'll bound to come. Tyone: Or the miss herself will bound to come instead... Krissi:*Concern* Mmm... next day Kyros and Krissi are exploring the town, they have separated to cover more ground. Later Krissi sees kyros at a distance Kyros(?):*walks up to Krissi* Did you find anything? Krissi:*Seem a little unease for some reason* No, I didn't find anything... *Her ears twitched, glancing to Kyros(?) as if remembering what her father said* Kyros(?):I've talked to someone who remembers seeing two kids at the abandon park. Krissi:*Seem rather confuse by those words, her ears twitched* Two kids at the abandon park could be any kid. Are you sure about this? .Kyros(?): It's better then nothing. We got nothing to loose, we can only gain from checking it out. Krissi: An Abandon Park already sounds Fishy... And I have never heard about an Abandon park before. Are you sure their not lying? *She seem very concern.* Kyros(?):I couldn't find a reason for her to lie, we might just find someone else's kids but it doesn't hurt to check it out. Krissi:*She still felt tense*I don't know... Sounds like an ambush to me... Kyros(?): *looks disappointed*Then I'll go alone if it is an ambush then I'll have to fight my way out. Krissi:*Shivers slightly*You don't have to go alone, I'm just saying it sounds like an Ambush. I didn't say I wasn't going to go. I have little choice in the say anyway... Kyros(?): I understand we are in a strange situation, there aren't many choices to chose from. If there was even a small chance they where there or someone sow them I.....I have to go. Krissi: I... Fully understand, Kyros. I'll go with you... *Her mind - I'm still not fully trusted of this small rumor...* Kyros(?): Let's go find them *Starts walking* Krissi:*Follows after Kyros, still on an unease side of things* The Abandon Park folow Kyros(?) to the park, there trash everywhere and a few homeless people Kyros(?): Stay close Krissi: You know, if this park was abandon, there wouldn't be any homeless people... *Her ears twitched, before stopping suddenly. Her nose twitched*What is that smell?... Kyros(?):It's best to try not to try to smell anything. We should check the some of the buildings around the park. Krissi: I don't know... The smell is... Not normal... *Her eyes narrowed a tiny bit* It doesn't smell like smoke, nor the smell of homeless people... Kyros(?): What does it smell like ,'=/? Krissi: Smell of Rose petals, something too sweet for an abandon Park... *She glance around, her ears twitched* Rose Petals and Mint tea leaves... Kyros(?): In a place like this? Krissi: That is what stands out... Rose Petals and Mint tea leaves, here of all places... Kyros(?): We should go check it out the kids might be there. Krissi: Maybe- *grip her head a but*My head... Hurts suddenly... There is a... Third smell?... Kyros(?):*worried* What do you need, what is this third smell. Krissi:*She crused slightly*I-I can't say... Trying to figure out hurts to much... It's making me slightly sleepy too... *Forcing herself to stay away.* Kyros(?): Stay awake *hold Krissi in his arms* focus on my voice Krissi:*She grunts, her head just bouncing in pain*Ugh... The smell... Seems magical... Almost dream-like... state... Kyros(?): Don't pass out, you're stronger than this. Krissi:*she groans, trying to force herself awake* I... Need some way... To block the smell... I can only force myself for so long... I'm feeling waek suddenly... *She was forced herself to stay away, but points to one of the buildings*coming... From there... Kyros(?): Wait right here *Lay Krissi on the floor and walk towards the building* Krissi:*Groan, pitching her nose to stop the smell.* Kyros(?): O no not after all the trouble of getting you here *walks back pin Krissi's arms and legs* I'll teach you not to steel from me Krissi: *She crused, glaring up at KYros(?)* I knew this was a trap! *She was forcing herself to stay away fully* Kyros(?): Don't worry I'll take good care of Kyros *Licks Krissi's check* I think I'll have fun with you first. Krissi:*Shivers at the feeling, before trying to pull away*No! I won't let you do anything! *she hissed.* I won't let you do anything to Kyros, or the kids! Kyros(?):*held Krissi firm on the ground* Face it he's mine, you and your kids are never going to wake up. Krissi:*hisses at Kyros(?)* He isn't yours! He'll never be yours, Understand that! *She glares at Kyros(?), as if having fully awaken since she had snapped in a slight rage.* Kyros(?): That's what you say *change apparent to look like Krissi* How would he know the differents? Krissi: I love him more than you'll ever love him! *She suddenly slam her head against the others head, hissing.* Krissi(?):Ouch you little *slam her head against Krissi's head* I've known him longer and lets see how much Kyros love a backstabber. Krissi: *Blood leak down from her forehead, but she hisses at the other her* I won't EVER let do that to him! *suddenly was on top of the other one, the blood drops on the other Krissi* I love Kyros far more than you! You only want him for your selfish needs! Krissi(?):HAHAHA what are you going to do kill me? There no way you'll be able to find them *evil grin* still alive that is. Krissi:*She tense* You wouldn't kill children, would you!? Y-You monster! *She hisses*Stop hidding in others shadows! Krissi(?): O no but without me they'll starve, you might not find them in time unless they eat each other. Krissi: I will find them! I'll make sure their fine and safe! *Glares at the other her* I won't let you Ruin Kyros' life! Krissi(?): If you think you can find the before they starve to death then kill me but we both know you won't, you need me. Krissi: Why would I need you if your only to stab my back!? *Narrowed her eyes.* Krissi(?): Do i have to spell it out for you? Krissi: Even if you have to, how would I know to trust you to do what you say!? Krissi(?): You don't and even if i could give you a reason you wouldn't believe me anyways. Krissi: That is because it is your fault for damaging what trust you could've have. *Glares.* Kyros(?): And you're paying the price, I'm your best bet and you know it. If I'm working alone then there no way for your precious kids to eat, If I'm working with someone they could easily kill them if anything happens to me ether way you cam't risk killing me. Krissi:*she tenses, but frowns* Like I have any choice... I want to save my children... Kyros and mine children. Krissi(?): Aa that look on your face is priceless, be careful now I will try to escape. I wonder what will you do now you have me pined down like this, you could still fall over from that smell. Krissi:*narrowed her eyes*I won't fall to that smell. *She suddenly felt something wrong*!? Krissi(?): The longer you have me pined down the longer you're exposed. Eventually you'll fall asleep i just have to wait. ^^ Krissi:* She hissed in angry, but forced herself to stand up.* Krissi(?): Tick Tock better think of something ^^ Krissi:*she hissed* Well, I'm no longer pinning you, are you not going to show me where they are!? Krissi(?): Bye Bye and tell Kyros i said Meet me in the rose *Vanishes* Krissi: Get back here! *she yelled to the nothingness* No, Kyros is in danger! As well as our children! *Runs out off the area.* run off searching for Kyros, a few hour later she sees kyros in the ally way asking question Kyros: Where could they be? Krissi:*Panting heavily, noticing she was still bleeding from the forehead*Kyros! *She almost stumbled, trying to cover her forehead of the bleeding spot* Kyros: Krissi!?*runs over holding her in his arms* Why are you bleeding, what happened? Whoever did this is dead! Krissi: The... Person who took the kids away... I met her... *Breathing heavily* I don't know what she really looks like... But, she try to fool me by acting and looking like you... *Leans into Kyros' arms* She doing this to keep you as hers, she said... She wants you to meet her at the rose, I couldn't get her to find the kids... She vanished before I could stop her... *Weak in his arms*Be careful for the smells or Rose petals and Mint tea leaves... There is a magical smell to that which makes you want to fall asleep... Kyros: I can smell her on you... I shouldn't left you alone.*hold krissi* Forgive me I wasn't there to protect you, If i lose you to i couldn't live with myself. Darn her !! Krissi:*Gently holds Kyros* Kyros... In order to find the kids we have to find her... *Looks to Kyros* She is the only reason the kids are still alive... It's why I didn't kill her... Kyros: My past has come to haunt me... We will save them, I promise *pick Krissi up and hold her in his arms* You need rest, we'll confront her and get our precious children back. Krissi:*she nodded* Be careful... *she nuzzles him gently her eyes started to close* Kyros: Good night my love *walks carrying Krissi* The great escape and Amira find themselve locked in a cell, there's no one guarding them Aidan:*digging a hole* We'll find mama and papa. Amira: *nods, helping him dig a hole.* Aidan: *continues digging* almost there Amira:*Continues digging as well.* both break though and find themselves in a dark hallway Aidan: There got to be an exit somewhere? Amira:*sniff around before pointing to their left* That way smells different from the rose smell! Aidan: Ok let go *hold Amire's hand* we'll find them. Amira:Right! *holds Aidan's hand* and Amira walks down the left corridor, they stop to see one old man guarding the a door, the room the old man is in is full of jail cell and there's very poor lighting Aidan:*whispers* We got to get pass him. Amira:*she nodded, whispering*How do we do that through? Aidan: We could lock him in one of the jail cells. Amira: How do we get him in there? Aidan: I could trick him with a clone amira:*smiles, nodding*right. *she whispered* Aidan:*whispers* Lets do this *creates a clone* Fallow me *holds Amira's hand and careful walk to a hiding spot* Amira:*Follows after Aidan* Aidan(clone): *walks up to the old man* Mister where the exit? Old man:Your not suppose to be here back in your cell *chase Aidan(clone)* Aidan(clone): *runs* stay away you mean old man *runs inside one off the cells* Old man:*fallows Aidan(clone) into the jail cell*No where to run *caches Aidan(clone)* Now where's your sister? Aidan:*jumps out from his hiding spot to close the cell* Ha caught ya ^^ Amira:*Giggles as she came out of hiding.* Old man:*dropped Aidan(clone)* You kids tricked me!! *retell the cell bares* Grrrr! Aidan: Lets go sis ^_^ Amira: Right brother! *holds Aidan's hand* ^^ Aidan:*while holding Amira's hand walk to the door and opens it* Next stop freedom ^^ Amira: Yea! Aidan:*walks outside with Amira* Do you recognize anything? Amira:*she frowns, shaking her head*sorry Oni-chan, I don't recognize anything. Aidan: Lets look around, we're bound to find them Amira:*Nods*right ^^ Confession has taken Krissi to a safe place to rest Kyros: Do you feel better? Krissi: A little bit. *she hugs Kyros.* Kyros:*hugging Krissi* Do you need anything, are you hungry? Krissi:*she nodded*Y-Yes. Kyros: Then take a much as you want *hold Krissi tightly in his arms* Krissi:*blushes a tiny bit as she bites Kyros's neck* Kyros: Drink your fill*His heart bets faster as Krissi bits his neck* Krissi:*Starts drinking his blood, blushing a bit.* Kyros:*huggs Krissi tighter as she drinks his blood* Krissi:*Keeps drinking, hugging him gently before she finishes, letting go of his neck*... Kyros: You can have more if you want? Krissi: I-I'm fill, thank you. Kyros: *smiles* No problem Krissi:*she smiles* Kyros: I need to tell you about the woman who kidnapped our children. Krissi:*she seem slightly confuse*Tell me, Kyros. Kyros: Her name is Xenia, she an old associate of mine Krissi: *Confuse* Old associate? Kyros: I used to work for her... Krissi: Why? Kyros: I was a mercenary at the time, my skill belonged to whoever payed me... I did many thing, destroyed families, ruined lives... Krissi: *She nuzzles Kyros* You did it to live, didn't you? Kyros: *turn his face away* I did it to sharpen my skills, I had more than enough money... I didn't care who i had to cut down. I was mostly hired to kill people who are ether strong or hard to find. Krissi:*She nodded, leaning into Kyros*Then shouldn't she be doing something other than kidnapping children and triyng to get to you? Kyros: She did buy my skills but couldn't have my body... She has grown... attached to me, most likely because of the last job i did for her. Xenia will get rid of anyone who gets in her way, she's ruthless and i grew tired of it... Krissi:*she frowns, nodding* Kyros: I won't blame you if you think less of me... Krissi: I could never think any less of you... *She leans into him* I would have done the same, only for the money through.... Kyros:*hug Krissi tightly* No you would have found another way to make money, i just chose to earn it that way... thank you Krissi:*hugs Kyros*I rather earn money that way than earning it being in the club doing something else... *She had a sweatdrop*But, your welcome. Kyros: What is this something else? Krissi:*Has a sweatdrop* Giving my body away to others, that would have been the other opinion... If I wasn't so devote in protecting myself til I found the one I truly love. Kyros: You gave your blood away? *Hugs Krissi tighter* I didn't know you went through such hard times. Krissi: I didn't give my blood away, nor my body Kyros. I was just forced to pick that or work as the barkeeper... *She nuzzled into Kyros* However, I was almost harmed in the process... Kyros: Krissi * he looks into her eyes* you're too good to me Krissi:*she smiles sweetly at Kyros* But, that's what makes you move on in life, does it not. *Gently kisses Kyros' lips* Kyros: Yes *kisses Krissi sweetly* Krissi:*Kisses him in return* with emotion Krissi and Kyros did naughty thing in bed... enough said, the next day Kyros:*opens his eye and looks at Krissi* Krissi: *sleeping, but starts waking up.* Kyros:*said quietly* Good morning Krissi:*replied quietly* Morning. Kyros:*gently rub Krissi's cheeks with his hand* Krissi:*Rubs her cheek gently on his hand* Kyros:Let's go Krissi: Agree. Meeting and krissi got dressed and ready themselves to meet Xenia Kyros: *walking* Ready for this? Krissi: Ready. Kyros: Lets get them back *leads Krissi to an Back ally way store* Krissi:*follows* Kyros:*inters the store*I'm here i know where to go *walk to the back of the store, moves some boxes and reveals a hidden path* Krissi:*Stays close to Kyros* Kyros:*inters the hidden path, it leads to a big arena in the center you can see a purple hedgehog drinking a glass of blood* Krissi:*Close to Kyros* Xenia: So you two came Krissi:... Xenia: *stands up*What cat got your tong? Krissi:... *She hugs closer to Kyros* Xenia: You two are cold, you have absolutely nothing to say? *Sigh* Krissi:*looks to Kyros* Kyros:*Glare coldly at Xenia* Xenia: Don't bother he not the kind to beat around the bush. Krissi I'm giving you a chance to free my prisoners are you interested? Krissi:*looks to Xenia* We only want our children back, that's it... Xenia: Do you accept or not Krissi: What happens if I accept and what happens if I say no? Xenia: Say no and my then i kill all of them. Say yes and you'll fight one of my servants. Krissi:*looks to Kyros, before sighing* If it help us get our children... Kyros: Atleast she's the kind to keep her word...*hugs Krissi* Good luck and be careful Krissi: *She nodded.* I'll be careful, Kyros. *Hugs him, nuzzling before leaving his arms and standing ahead of him* I accept... Xenia:Good Angau come forth male wolf appeared from the shadows Angau:... Krissi:*Narrowed her eyes, staring at Angau.*.... Angau:*pulls out his Kusarigama, swinging It around* Krissi:*muttering quietly to herself about missing a spear, but her hands glow a slight white, looking at Angau.*... Angau:*from a distance swings his Kusarigama at Krissi* Krissi:*mutters something as a light shield appear, sliding pass the Kusarigama, before running almost on all fours to pick up speed, before she runs on her two legs to speed up toward Angau.* Angau:*throw spheres of Dark energy at Krissi* Krissi:*Tumble out of the way of the Spheres, before light spears appear and were fired at Angau one at a time.* Angau:*takes filet, dodging the spheres of light, now circling above Krissi's head* Krissi:*Stops, watching Angau as her eyes change and she goes vampire form, light armor appears on her.* Angau:*dives down Channeling dark energy into his Kusarigama, Ready to strike Krissi* Krissi: *mind to self - It be nice if I had a spear...* *She mutter something and suddenly hover on the ground, going into a semi circle before spinning upwards as she flies.* Angau:*follows Krissi in the shy Charging energy for the next attack* Krissi: *Flies higher before forming a Lightsaber in her hand, turning around to Face Angau in her Solar Armor and Light shield, suddenly four spears appear and rain down at Angau.* Angau: Over burst*Suddenly gain a burst of speed taking all four light spears to get in close rande. He Punches Krissi with a barrage of powerful dark and light attacks* Krissi: *The light shield fallen once he punched, she was backing away in the air a sshe tenses slightly* *mind - This isn't good... I need to do something new, but what!?* Angau:*continues with the assault ignoring his injures* Krissi:*Starts dodging the assaults, having had the sun shine on her and she was flying*... *Has a sweatdrop, thinking of what to do.* Xenia: That's enough stops and landed next to Xenia, Angau looks really tired Xenia: You've won *pull out a set of keys and toss it to Kyros* Kyros:*Catches the keys* Xenia: You know where the Jail cells are. Ester help me *Hepls the injured and Tired Angau leave* Krissi:*Lands next to Kyros, panting slightly as she loses all the light armor on her and turns back to normal* Ester: Right *Helps Xenia* three left as kyros rushes to see what condition Krissi is in Krissi: *with consern*Where does it hurt Krissi:*Gives a small smile* I'm not wounded, I just used up some of my powers... Kyros:*hugs Krissi*Thats good Krissi:*hugs him, smiling* Kyros:*smiles* Lets go get them Krissi:*nods*Agree. Kyros:*walks to the other side of the arena and unlock and opens the door* Krissi:*follows Kyros* Kyros: You should be the one who opens the cell *hand Krissi the keys* Krissi: Kyros, I'm a bit worry that I might just suddenly fall, I did use up a bit of my power back there... Kyros: Alright *holds Krissi's hand* I won't let you fall Krissi:*nods*Yea... and Kyros looks all the jail cells but they didn't find Aidan and Amira but they did fina an old man Kyros: DARN HER!! Where are they! Old man: I've seen them. Krissi: Where have you seen them, old man!? Old man: Open the cell door and I'll tell you Krissi:*looks to Kyros.* Kyros:*looks at Krissi then looks at the Old man*...ok*opens the cell door* Now tell us Old man: Yesterday from this cell I saw your kids escaping. I don't know how they escaped or where they escaped to but they where free before you two came here. They're most likely roaming the streets better find them before Xenia does. Krissi:*Extremely concern, looking to Kyros.* Kyros: There's no time to wast we have to find them before Xenia does! Krissi: Right. (Gotta think of a tittle) Kyros and Xenia are trying to Aidan and Amira but where are they and who will find them first? Aidan: There must be a way to let mommy and daddy where we are. Amira:*Seem conside* But wouldn't that mean lady also be able to find us too? Aidan: We need to go to a place where only mommy and daddy would think to find us. Amira: Right. Aidan: A safe place we all can meet up....I know we can go to Athens, that where grandpa lives Category:Onup147 Category:RP Category:Role Play Category:One on one Category:Baine's belongings